svtfoe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Humungo Herculesbeetle
Humungo Herculesbeetle is a Strong Mewman. Episodes *Hunt for Ludo and Dennis Avarius *Lumberjack and babysitter of Mewni and X-103 *Humungo Herculesbeetle Vs Tom Lucitor Appearance His Appearance is Big and Strong Body, Black Hair, Black Beard, Black Mustache, Green Shirt, Brown Overalls, and Black Shoes. Quotes Hunt for Ludo and Dennis Avarius *Hi *Hey George, will you help find Ludo and Dennis in the Dark Forest George? will ya, will ya? *I Don't Know how to Say "Star Butterfly", George. *Star Butterfly, know i see why in my math consultations? *Thanks for saying your true name, George, i'll try to say star butterfly next time. *Oh my Goodness, π × 6 ÷ 96985 × 6 + 5 - 44 = -38.9988338678 of Ludo and Dennis thata way. *Oh No you don't Two Birdmen you'll be in time out. *You Arch-birdies Getting away, George! *Ew, I'm Very Disappointed then you, George, Can't you read in y + 2 = 4 while y = 2, It's said "No Magic Narwhals in Ludo's Castle." *I'm Ready when you are Georg... I Really Means Star Butterfly? *Oh Boy, There's the Birdmen that's Ko'd you finnish doing evil and now i call you both George after the First Gal who raised by queen and king who are not, then i would pet them then rub them and pet them. *Oh, you being a naughty naughty stinkin' Birdmen, i shall punish you two good. *Thanks, Star even though i sometimes called you George. *You Really Think so? *Golly, I'm a good arch-enemy hunter i am. Lumberjack and babysitter of Mewni and X-103 *Boy, These are lots of Trees in my working daily. *Awww, Cute Baby Meteora, May i babysit her Eclipsa, Can i? *Thank you so much. *Yuck, Why? *Don't cry, I Figure Sometime how about a bottle to fill you up, okay? *"After the Magical Realms' Magic has gone cause of the Whispers of The Butterfly Family both the Spirits and the Living, Star Going to tell Marco Diaz Goodbye then Everyone on the Mewni, Mewmen, and monsters alike save thanks to star butterfly and family but no thanks to Mina Loveberry then a Fused between Los Angeles and Mewni was Made, The End". *Oh Please be with you Hekapoo, So how you and your life doing? *OK, i'll wonders and at least i take care of Meteora, Right? *I Will thank you. *Hey, Hekapoo you forget to......Oh I Wonder if? *Rock-a-bye Baby on the Treetop, When the wind blows the cradle will-dah rock. *Now sound asleep - until morning li..., Uh-oh you're not meteora Butterfly where is she? *uh, Oh Sorry i didn't know this Grow teen woman is you in this dimension? *OK, But you be in Mewni was you're belong because your mom let me in charge. *Oh, My Ax, Hmmm.. *How do you like my Lumberjacking? *What was that? *Never Fear, Humungo Herculesbeetle is now here! *That will also teach you in the form of "-π ÷ 9 × 1 + 3 = 2.6509341496" for messing with Meteora Butterfly. *Why, You're Welcome in fact, i better take you home in your dimension so that hekapoo didn't want to get me into trouble? *Everything ok Eclipsa and Hekapoo also you forgot your Dimensional scissors cause there dumped on the Floor. Plus i've lots of Trees as well. *Sorry, I Curious about your own Dimension Feels like, Please Don't get Mad at me or hurt me? *Aww, Thanks. *Oh My, i'm going to have my Trees of both Dimensions Cut Up then build a fire then go stand onward to bed. Humungo Herculesbeetle vs Tom Lucitor *Oh Howdy Star. *Well, You Know the Same olden Lumberjack Daily Time and etc., So anything about you? *Oh a See you did Break up with thomas good for you. *OK. *Oh, That tom eh, Will i challenge you! *Dah-like um, Ping-ponging, Fishing and loads of stuff. *Oh it's simply on like donkey kong! *Will, Who's the Winner? *What? *in 88 × 6 - π = 524.858407346, I'll like to say Congratulations. *Good Time, Me and Tom had? *May i Sleep in my Cabin in Mewni, I Need Sleep. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters